Loose Lips Sink Ships
by asunnytuesday
Summary: "Oh gee mister! I want to help you now because you've decided not to kill me," Emma rolled her eyes and walked away. Soulmates? Really? She knew had bad luck but this was a new level of what the hell. A CS rival spy and soulmate au


loose lips sink ships; a cs rival spy and soulmate au

description: "Oh gee mister! I want to help you now because you've decided not to kill me," Emma rolled her eyes and walked away. _Soulmates? Really?_ She knew had bad luck but this was a new level of what the hell. A CS rival spy and soulmate au

 _2 months ago;_

She was dream to behold, however he did not have the luxury. He let that chance go long ago. Right now he had a mission to complete.

" _Hook! Who do you work for? Where does your allegiance truly lie?"_ Cora's voice echoed in his ear piece. Gods above how he loathed that woman. He refused to acknowledge it, but he knew where his loyalties were truly placed.

He couldn't marvel at his lost love for much longer, the bomb was going to go off soon enough and he wasn't going to risk a repeat of the Beanstalk Inc. betrayal. She double-crossed the double agent and he knew from experience not to trust a pretty face in this business.

"Hook," Swan's face was desperate as she stood at the end of the crisp white hall.

"Oh Swan, I do so love you, but alas, I have places to be, things to steal, you know how it goes?"

"We've betrayed each other! Don't go playing the victim, you stole that information about Snow and gave it Cora."

"You're right, but to quote you on the same night I passed along that information, 'I'm not looking for commitment.'" Swan's face twisted in disgust. She was stung. "Ta-ta love, see you another time I'm sure." Hook pulled out his laser gun and cut a hole in the ceiling and escaped the explosion by Cora's helicopter. He twirled the chip in his fingers, quelling the concern he felt for his Swan. _Yes,_ he thought _, it is so right to be so bad._

 _Present day;_

Every good spy gets sent to Rome on a mission at least once, it's practically law. Emma has been twice, third time's the charm. All she truly wants is an easy in and out extraction – however she's done this long enough to know it's never that easy, there is always someone who manages to get in the way, (it's usually him.)

She hasn't seen his since he left her in Neverland, New York. They both had been assigned to capture the Heart of the Truest Believer, a code name for the chip that housed locations of the notorious drug lord Pan and his ring, the Lost Boys. Cora needed it to find Pan and use his resources to reach her estranged daughter who was an entirely different realm of problems.

(Regina, under the name, The Queen, was a black market arms dealer, possibly based in Moscow. Emma wasn't quite sure.)

Emma sat in her hotel room, planning her extraction of a man called Smee, someone who worked under Hook. Her hope was to use him as leverage against Hook or get information out of him about Cora or Pan.

A knock at her door pulled Emma from her work.

She looked through the peep hole. _Damn._

"What do you want Hook? How do you know I'm here?" Emma stood blocking the threshold as he lazily looked her up and down appreciatively.

"No pleasantries Swan? No, hi darling, how've you been?" His face was so coy that Emma nearly punched him.

"Sorry, you lost those privileges after Neverland," She was determined to remain resolute.

"You're still hung up on that? It was ages ago! Now, invite me in like the polite agent I know you are." Hook knew full well that he was close to cracking her, she wasn't as invincible as she would have others think.

"I'm still hung up?" Emma's voice spiking up octaves. "You came onto me that night in Madrid!"

"Of course you'd bring that night up!" Hook was indignant.

Emma was risking others hearing their conversation. She pulled him in the room by his black tie despite the fact she knew this was a bad idea.

"Just - I can't believe, you betrayed - I hate you so much – Hook," the door slammed shut and as the story goes, she kissed him. They were the clichéd rival agents, but their story ran deeper than that. There was no real hatred between them, only loyalties to other people.

"Oh Swan, you don't hate me, we're twue wove," his face puckered up sarcastically but Emma knew he was serious. No matter how many times they ran from one another, they would always end up in the same place. But Emma couldn't think about fate or destiny right now, there was too much at stake.

"Hook, stop stalling and tell me why you're here. I don't have time for this," Hook looked wounded briefly, but reclaimed his normal cocky smile.

"Emma, darling do you really think I'd make this visit that easy? Besides, we both love a challenge. Come, I'll pour you a drink while you cover up your research for your capture of Smee," Hook sauntered to the mini fridge and poured two glasses of rum from the flask he carried everywhere.

Emma knew lying would be futile, they could see right through each other. "How'd you know?"

"Well I'm here to help love. Smee is one of my most trusted members of my squad. Of course I know when he's being tracked by a beautiful woman." Hook looked almost sincere, "and, well I suppose I feel bad about stealing the Heart from you, comes with the territory of soulmates I suppose." He shrugged as if he didn't recognize the gravity of their bond.

But Emma hated the idea of soulmates. Especially being soulmates with the only person that could out-wit her. "You want to help me in the name of love?"

 _2 years ago_ ;

She had heard plenty about him sure; that Hook was one of the most ruthless spies out there, that he could take down four agents by himself, that he screamed anarchy as a smuggler before being recruited by Regina, and then proceeded to betray the Queen by pledging allegiance to Cora of the underground Wonderland Secret Keepers in order to take vengeance on Gold and his smuggling ring. And it was true, he could (and did) all of those things, but Emma Swan had never been afraid of some "invincible man" and she wasn't going to start now.

So when Snow told her that her next assignment was to retrieve codename: the Compass from Beanstalk Inc. and that the agency had received a lead that Hook was after the Compass as well, Emma didn't see the assignment as a suicide mission, rather as a challenge to win. (She didn't see the whole soulmates thing coming however.)

On the night of the mission, Emma prepared herself like any other mission, sitting in a hotel room and nursing a glass of scotch and looking over her assignment one last time.

There was a knock at the door, arousing suspicion in Emma because of the late hour _._ Opening the door, a man dressed as a room server stood looking as innocent as a child, Emma could tell he was anything but.

"Hello," _Ah, an accent_. "I'm James, your server, I believed you ordered some onion rings?" He lifted the silver lid, there were indeed onion rings.

"Sorry, no, wrong room." Emma started to close the door, quickly dismissing the man – though he was not quite finished.

"No love, I don't think I have the wrong room." He raised a tranquilizer gun and Emma grabbed his arm, but as soon as she made contact, time paused and all they see were each other. They were soulmates hell bent on being each other's demise. _Perfect._

"You're not my –," Emma started.

"Of course not love -," Hook waved the notion off.

"Don't call me love, that's too close to soul -."

"Let's not use that word either Swan."

"Alright, how about you tell me who you are and why you tried to tranquilize me in my hotel room?" Emma needed to divert the conversation anywhere but where it was headed.

"The name is Killian Jones, but most people know me by my more colorful moniker, Hook." His smirk suggested that he didn't actually like the name. "I'm here to offer you a chance to get the Compass and I don't have you kill your pretty face. See, your agency has the necessary information on the Crocodile that I need that Cora doesn't. I worked with Cora to get to the Crocodile, but the tides have turned in your favor."

"Oh gee mister! I want to help you now because you've decided not to kill me," Emma rolled her eyes and walked away. _Soulmates? Really?_ She knew had bad luck but this was a new level of what the hell.

"Come now Swan," he reached for her arm and she jerked away, afraid he would have the same effect on her as the first time. "You can check, I don't have any tracking devices on me." He smirked as she patted him hesitantly, each touch was like a shock to their systems. They were the real deal. She was hoping it was a fluke.

"Fine, you're clean. Just, no more touching, I'd rather pretend this is all one big joke. And don't think I'm taking my eyes off of you for a second."

He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "I would despair if you did."

Choosing to ignore his comment, Emma continued, "Alright, what do you have to offer me? I'm not letting you join the mission if you aren't going to be useful."

"I know how to disable the security in the building from outside of the security headquarters, I have a code." Looking smug, Hook knew he had her. "I also happen to know that you do not have that information, making this extraction much easier than before."

Emma could tell he wasn't lying. She scanned his face for any hint of falsehood, but she knew he was being honest. "Damn, fine, but if you back out on me Hook, I swear I'll kill you."

"You can't kill me love, we're soul-,"

"Don't!"

"Ah, we're already squabbling like an old married couple. I can see it now." He mockingly looked off in the distance as if watching their life go by.

"We leave in thirty minutes Hook. I'm going to call my superior. You're coming with me." Emma dialed her phone as Hook leaned in close obnoxiously, "Hey, you heard?"

" _Are you sure we can trust him Swan?"_ Snow asked from the other side.

"No, but I checked him. He says he needs information on the Crocodile that we have which I think he'll do about anything to get."

" _Can you get him to help us get to Gold? Then leave Hook to do whatever he wants with him?"_

"I don't know. I'm just going to try and get through this mission."

" _Alright, well, be careful."_

"Bye."

"Swan, it's as if you don't trust me, which is absolutely ludicrous," Hook feigned disbelief.

"Well with your track record and apparent lack of loyalty, are you really that surprised?"

He shrugged, "I suppose not, but enough about me love, I want to get to know my soulmate. Let's break the ice a little before our mission. Who is the real Emma Swan?"

"Stop using that word. We are not _that._ And you don't need to know anything about me."

"I'm afraid I already do, you're something of an open book."

"I'm going on this mission whether you join me or not," and with a flourish, Emma grabbed her gear and walked out of the hotel room, Hook close behind.

 _Present day;_

A lot has conspired between Emma and Killian since their first mission. Every time one started to let the other in, something seemed to keep them apart. Whether it was Killian's desire for revenge, Emma's fears of abandonment, they seemed to be caught in a loop – they could never just be _together_. Emma realized this long ago, which made his arrival at her hotel room that much harder.

Emma was the first to break their kiss, "Killian, I can't keep doing this."

"What do you mean love? I was rather enjoying our break from our mission planning."

"No," he didn't understand. "Killian, I can't keep having you come in and out of my life. It's hard enough knowing that once this mission is over, you'll walk away until you come sweeping back in, needing more information or -,"

"Is that really all that you think of me? Emma, whether you like it or not, we're soulmates and that means -,"

"Killian I know what that means! But that doesn't mean we haven't hurt each other over and over. I know you love me and I love you and it took me a long time to admit it, but this isn't going to work. Unless one of us is willing to give up being an agent, we can't -," her voice broke, "It's impossible. We are not meant to be together. I know you think us being soulmates is a sign, but it's just a sick joke the universe decided to play on us because it will not work. We are meant to be rivals, not lovers."

Killian sighed in defeat. _He's going to walk again._ "You're right. We are meant to be rivals and this is a sick joke that I keep coming back to you because I can't help myself. But I love you Emma Swan, no matter how much I know I shouldn't. So you can ask me to leave and I will, but I won't stop fighting. I'll prove myself because I believe in this, even if you don't." He wiped the tears from Emma's eyes and kissed her cheek.

"Please leave,"

He did.


End file.
